Black and Blue
by ikkin
Summary: Sequel to Can't Stay Away
1. Prologue

Black and Blue (sequel to Can't Stay Away)   
  
  
  
Prologue~  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to the story previously written by me called "Can't Stay Away." So if you haven't read that one yet I would suggest that you decide to read that first and then continue on the read this story.   
  
  
  
This takes place one year after the other one left off at. Tristan and Rory have been seeing each other for a year and are very happy together. I just want to say that they have not said 'I love you' to each other yet. This is after their junior year in high school. Enjoy and please review!  
  
  
  
Title: Black and Blue  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan  
Summary: What one night (and mistake) can do to a relationship  
Disclaimer: Yada, yada you know I don't own em  
Feedback: Yes! Email me at nikkinoochies@aol.com or review it  
Distribution: Ask me first please  
Author Note: This is a slightly different approach so be nice lol, and I'll try to update it every couple of days... 


	2. The Call

Black and Blue  
  
  
Part 1~ The Call   
  
  
-Midnight Mayhem-  
  
  
  
Tristan and the guys went out celebrating the ending of their junior year of high school at Chilton.   
  
  
  
"Yeah! Finally another year of pure terror at Chilton done!" One of Tristan's friends, Tom had exclaimed happily.  
  
  
  
"And only one more to go!" Another guy, Matt piped in.   
  
  
  
"Here's to our senior year at Chilton," Tristan said and lifted up his beer bottle, as all the others joined in and lifted theirs as well.  
  
  
  
"And to all the hot babes..." John stated as Tom interrupted him by adding, "-and all the hot babes we're gonna screw!"  
  
  
  
They all joined in laughing and drank to that toast.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Later that night the strip show came on. All the guys stood around watching as the strippers danced around the poles and shed off articles of their clothing.  
  
  
  
Ryan, another of Tristan's friends there notices Tristan not really watching any of the strippers as he would of a year ago- before he had finally got his girlfriend Rory to go out with him. He whispers to his other buddies, "Guys look at DuGrey over there," he points his index finger at Tristan and they all look. "He is barely even watching these sexy women in front of us here," he remarks, "and its cause of that Rory girl."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she has him wrapped around her finger," added Danny.   
  
  
  
"Hey! I got it. Let's hire him his own lil personal strip show!" Quipped Matt as the other guys nodded their heads and gave him punches on his arm to congratulate him on his idea. While all the while, all Matt could do was just sit there and beam at the attention his idea was getting.  
  
  
  
Tom walked up to one of the waitresses and whispered something inaudible to the guys in her ear and she nodded and walked away.   
  
  
  
All the guys looked at Tom as he walked back over. "Its all taken care of." He said simply as he added a wink into it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" They all shouted.  
  
  
  
By then the guys were bringing Tristan over some more drinks that they made sure had some extra alcohol in it- but only so that Tristan could enjoy his lil strip show. He drank them down as they handed them to him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile a young woman walks up to Tristan and whispers in his ear, "let's go."   
  
  
  
He shoots his friend a 'what the hell should I do look,' but they are already pushing him out the door.   
  
  
  
The woman introduces herself as Melody and brings Tristan to her car and begins to drive away.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rory is at the mall with her best friend Lane. "I wonder how the 'boys night out' is going?" Rory wonders a loud.  
  
  
  
"Babe come on! You know that he loves you and would never, and I mean never do anything to hurt you, or to even cheat on you for that matter." Lane laughed as she reassured her best friend.   
  
  
  
"Yeah you are right." Rory agrees.  
  
  
  
"Of course I am!" Lane exclaims, "Oh my! I need this shirt!" Rory just laughs and begins to ease into the whole shopping idea.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
"Here we are!" Coos Melody into Tristan's ear. "This is my place." She tells him seductively as she goes around to the other side, and pulls him out of the car and into her bedroom.   
  
  
  
Now Tristan is on her bed and Melody is pulling of her top in a strip tease sort of way. Tristan is just laying down his eyes wide open, and jaw his dropping.   
  
  
  
"Now it's your turn," she tells him in a whisper barely audible as she begins to undo his belt, and continue to pull it out of all the belt loops. "Just a little more to go," she says as she unzips his jeans and begins to pull them off. She then reaches his boxers and smiles a little, "pineapple boxers huh?" She asks him running kisses down his stomach and along his happy trail.   
  
  
  
"All us hot guys need them," Tristan told Melody matter of factly.  
  
  
  
"Of course, cause you are certainly hot," she coaxed him as she began to lower her kisses and continued down even father down, and eventually pulling down his pineapple boxers.   
  
  
  
"Uh!" Tristan moans as he feels Melody's hands begin to rub over the length of him. She just smiles seductively as she begins to increase her speed on him.  
  
  
  
RING, RING Tristan's cell phone is going off and he doesn't want to answer it, but he does after 5 rings.   
  
  
  
"Hello?" He asks the caller.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trist, its me," Rory tells him.   
  
  
  
"Hey, are you and Lane having fun?" He asks her out of breath.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we are. But why are you so out of breath?" Rory asked Tristan quizzically.   
  
  
  
Tristan not on purpose lets out another "uh" sound and this boggles Rory completely.  
  
  
  
"Tristan what-" She starts off, but is interrupted by an, "Uh, I gotta go. I'll call you later!" Yet another out of breath response made by Tristan.  
  
  
  
"Wait-" She yells into the phone, but I cut short by an abrupt dial tone noise.   
  
  
  
"Lane, something is really wrong with Tristan," Rory tells her best friend. Lane's eyes were begging to be told what happened so Rory began to explain: "It seems almost as though he didn't want to talk to me-"  
  
  
  
"Rory that's crazy and you know it!" Lane countered.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but I am going to find out. Come on Lane lets go." She said sternly. If someone is out to get my man, this is something she is going to lose. Rory thought to herself. I love Tristan and I want to be with him forever- it just feels so right with him!  
  
  
  
Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when there she was standing in front of me  
I said hi  
I got a little place nearby, wanna go?  
I should have said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I called my girl up and said  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go  
Now two years gone  
Nothing been won  
I can't take it back  
What's done is done  
One of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call and lied  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go  
oh.....   
Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
I said hi  
I got a little place nearby  
Gotta go  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go  
Listen baby I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
Say again  
You're dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
We're goin' to a place nearby  
Gotta go   
  
  
  
Author Note: This is only the first chapter. A lot will happen don't worry! Please review and tell me what you think so far!!  
  
  
  



	3. Shape Of My Heart

Black and Blue  
  
  
Part 2~ Shape Of My Heart  
  
  
  
"Rory, this is completely crazy and you know it!" Lane told her best friend. She thought that Rory was totally off and should let him, Tristan, continue the whole 'male bonding' ordeal in peace without the complications of girlfriends having to be involved.   
  
  
  
"Lane," Rory sighed exasperatedly, "I know this sounds crazy, and freakily stalkerish but I know that something is wrong, or at least something is just not right." Rory explained, "and I am going to find out once and for all it isn't."  
  
  
  
"Ya know that you are starting to sound like that girl that you were in competition with." Lane asked him and Rory shot her a death glance. "I mean it though Rory. Since when did you become so, I don't even know how to put it. So obsessed and needy?" Lane asked her perplexed.   
  
  
  
"Well, as you know our anniversary is coming up in a week, and I am finally going to express to Tristan how I really feel about him." Rory admitted. This was the first time she had let anyone else know what she was feeling inside. She had never told her best friend, mother, or even the one responsible for making her feel these feelings, her boyfriend Tristan.   
  
  
  
"Whoa! Rory I had no idea-"  
  
  
  
"Its ok. Forget it. But don't tell anyone. I mean I want to be the one to tell Tristan that." Rory sighed as Lane just nodded her head understandingly.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Wow! Tristan has sure been gone awhile now," Matt observed.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, wow he has," Jason laughed and gave Matt a congrats pat on the back.  
  
  
  
"She was a hot one, that's for sure!" Chase chuckled and they all agreed on that.  
  
  
  
"Tristan is damn lucky to have us guys here to set him up with a hot babe that will please his every need- and when I say every I mean every!" Tom went on, and was going to continue to, but then felt a tap on his shoulder. He noticed all the guys staring at him and he at once knew something was not good about the situation he was in.  
  
  
  
Tom slowly turned his head around in the direction of the tap and looked up. He saw two very angry and hurt piercing blue eyes staring into his.  
  
  
  
"Where is Tristan?" The girl asked him.  
  
  
  
"I don't know," Tom told her simply, keeping his cool.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Rory asked him once again, but more forcefully this time.  
  
  
  
"As I stated so very clearly before; I don't know." Tom reiterated to her staring her down.  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare give me that shit I want to- I need to know where he is!" Rory yelled at him trying to stay calm, but it was obvious from the tone of her voice she was not.  
  
  
  
"Whoa! When did you turn all psycho bitch?" Tom asked her, egging her on, as she just flinched and was about to open her mouth and say something before Tom spoke once again. "Oh yeah." He stated matter of factly, "Me n the boys here, decided to get Tristan his own lil strip show." Rory's eyes widened in shock as he went on, "since you never seem to pleasure him or anything like that. We took it upon ourselves and got him a lil of his own." Tom said and winked at her.  
  
  
  
"Where is he?" Rory asked trying to stay calm when millions of thoughts were running through her mind.  
  
  
  
"Her place."  
  
  
  
"Where is that?" She tried to speak calmly, but it was not working.   
  
  
  
Tom pointed to another stripper there and said, "ask her."  
  
  
  
Rory walked over trying to keep from killing Tom and the rest of them and asked the woman, "Hi, I'm looking for someone who left tonight with one of the other girls here…" She asked shakily.  
  
  
  
"The one that left with that hot, tall, messy haired blonde babe?" The woman whose nametag read Desiree asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that would be him." She said. That is my boyfriend! I mean I know he is good looking, but I don't want to know what other woman think of him! Ugh!   
  
  
  
"He left with Melody." Desiree told her, "don't worry he is in good hands." Rory breathed out a sigh of relief, not realizing she had been holding it in. "Yeah she's great, she'll please him however he wants."   
  
  
  
Rory just stared at her not knowing what to say. She tried to hold back the tears but she could not any longer. She broke down as Lane, who had been there with her the whole time, tried to calm her down.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
By now the little fiasco in Melody's home had become full-fledged. She had taken of all her clothing and was ready to please Tristan in anyway he wanted it.  
  
  
  
Tristan was just lying back not really realizing all that was happening. He was pretty much at ease until he felt Melody trying to get his member inside of her. This startled him enough to say, "Don't!"   
  
  
  
"Why not baby?" Melody asked him, "I'm positive that you are not a virgin."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm not, but you see I have this girlfriend and I really love her, and this is going to already kill her, but at least not going all the way-" He told her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know all about her. Your buddy Tom told me the whole story," Melody confessed, "I wish it wasn't this way. I really like you but I do respect you for not letting me do anymore. I wish my boyfriend would have done that for me…." She trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Melody." Tristan said to her, "one day you will make one guy very happy." He smiled his killer smile at her.  
  
  
  
"I hope so. But if you ever want to get together again here is my number," she told him handing him a piece of paper with her name and her number on it.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," he said and she laughed.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Melody said pulling back on her clothes and leading him outside to her car.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
When Melody and Tristan returned back to Midnight Mayhem Tristan gasped at the sight he saw. Sitting outside on the bench was Rory and Lane. Lane was trying to comfort her and Rory was crying her eyes out.   
  
  
  
Lane looked up and gasped at the sight of Tristan and a very attractive woman standing next to him. Rory noticing Lane's change in attitude looked up and saw her boyfriend with another beautiful woman. It's over for us Thought Rory. He probably wants her, I mean I've been his girlfriend and we never do anything. If I'd only known he wanted more!  
  
  
  
Melody noticing the exchanging of longing, and sadness between the girl sitting on the bench crying her eyes out and Tristan- she knew this was the girl he loved. She envied that his girl could get so much love from someone like Tristan, yet she knew what she had to do.  
  
  
  
Melody whispered to Tristan, "can I have a word with her?" Tristan shot Melody a questioning look, but shrugged his shoulders.  
  
  
  
She then walked away towards Rory and said to her, "Can I have a word with you?"  
  
  
  
Rory looked up at her and thought here it comes. No more Tristan for you Gilmore  
  
  
  
Melody broke into Rory thoughts when she started to talk. "You know you are really very lucky to have someone like Tristan." Rory gasped obviously surprised. "He loves you more than you will ever know. He wouldn't let me do anything." She paused a moment so Rory could say something, but Rory was speechless to say the least. "You are lucky, never let him go." And with that final thought Melody left giving Tristan a 'go ahead' look on the way out and he looked toward Rory who was walking his way.   
  
  
  
Hmm, yeah, yeah  
  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
  
Hold me now don't bother  
  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah  
  
  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
  
I was tryin' to be someone  
  
I played my part   
  
And kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
Sadness is beautiful  
  
Loneliness is tragical  
  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
  
Touch me now don't bother  
  
If every second it makes me weaker  
  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done (back on the things...)  
  
I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be...)  
  
I played my part   
  
And kept you in the dark (in the dark)  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
  
I'm here with my confession  
  
Got nothin' to hide no more  
  
I don't know where to start   
  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
  
I'm lookin' back on things I've done   
  
I never wanna play the same old part  
  
I'll keep you (keep you in the dark) in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
  
I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be someone)  
  
I played my part  
  
Kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show (Now let me show you the true)  
  
you the shape (shape of my heart) of my heart  
  
  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
  
I was tryin' to be someone  
  
I played my part   
  
And kept you in the dark  
  
Now let me show you the shape of  
  
Show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
  
"Rory I'm-" He started out.  
  
  
  
"Shh, its ok. I know what happened. Nothing did." Rory told Tristan as he just stared at her.   
  
  
  
"Rory I-" He stammered again.  
  
  
  
"I love you Tristan," Rory told him interrupting what he was saying. I finally said it! Thank God!  
  
  
  
"And as I do you." He told her as they embraced and when they finally went up for air, Tristan noticed Melody staring, watching them and she gave him a wink when she caught his eye.   
  
  
  
'Thank you,' Tristan mouthed to Melody and she just smiled and walked into the club.  
  
  
Author Note: You like? please review! 


	4. Get Another Boyfriend

Black and Blue  
  
  
Part 3~ Get Another Boyfriend  
  
~~~Sorry it took so long to put this part out- please review!~~~  
  
  
As Tristan was mouthing 'thank you' over to Melody, Lane couldn't help but notice that it seemed as though those two were sharing a little more than what they had let on to Rory and herself. Hmm, it seems as if something is really going on with those two. Lane pondered Maybe I'm just a bit paranoid after everything that has happened tonight and with Henry... Lane continued to think on that as Rory interrupted her thoughts.   
  
  
  
"Lane? Lane? Earth to Lane!" Rory yelled to her best friend obviously amused that Lane wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. "You with me here Lane?" She asked once more laughing.   
  
  
  
Lane nodded her head and said, "Yup Rory I am here. I was just thinking about- stuff." She told her.  
  
  
  
"Oh Lane I'm sooo sorry about you and Henry! I cannot believe he blew you off like that!" Rory agreed thinking that's what Lane was thinking about.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." She agreed, "how could he?" She went along for she did not want Rory to know the truth of what she has running through her mind. "Where is Tristan?" Lane asked Rory wanting to change the subject- and fast.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Yeah he went back in to continue his 'guys night out.'" Rory laughed, "but we are going to meet up tomorrow and spend the whole day together to talk about everything that's happened." Rory went on dreamily.  
  
  
  
I know that type of girl! Lane sighed to herself talking about Melody, Rory is head over heels in love with him and he is going to finally play her and live up to his player stats. But this time he will not get away with it. I'm going to catch him in the act and convince Rory to get another boyfriend! Lane thought wickedly to herself. If I can't have Henry and be happy, then why should Rory be able to live happily with Tristan? There is no way that will happen! She told herself.  
  
  
  
"Gee Lane, you are totally spacing out a lot tonight." Rory told her, "what's up? I mean do ya wanna talk about it?"  
  
  
  
"No, I think I'm going to head home now," Lane lied to Rory as she motioned to her car in the parking lot. "I mean its dark out already and mom will flip if I don't get home soon." Lane fibbed on.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be heading out too." Rory agreed, "it's been stressful enough and I just want to curl up into bed and read a book." Rory said, "good night Lane," she said to her best friend and turned away towards the parking lot walking toward her Jeep.  
  
  
  
Lane waited until she could no longer see Rory's Jeep anymore, then she said aloud to no one, "Its show time!"  
  
  
  
  
- In the club Midnight Mayhem -  
  
  
  
The second Tristan walked in he was bombarded by all his so-called friends and with all their questions for him;  
  
  
  
  
"Was she any good?"  
  
  
  
"Does she give good head?"  
  
  
  
"Already attacking our goal to screw the hottie chicas now huh?"  
  
  
  
"Now that was a hot tamale, is she as good in bed as she looks like she is?"  
  
  
  
Tristan heard all these questions and chose to ignore them, but there was one he felt that he had to answer.   
  
  
  
"What's up with you and Rory now?" Cody asked him.  
  
  
  
"Me and Rory-" Tristan started out, "-are fine." He heard a voice answer for him and smiled when he recognized the voice as Melody's.   
  
  
  
"Thanks," Tristan turned around and thanked Melody once again.   
  
  
  
"Its nothing." She told him, "but can I talk to you alone for a second?"   
  
  
  
Tristan saw all the guys' eyes glued onto him awaiting his answer. "Umm, yeah sure," he answered hesitantly. He heard his friends cheering, hooting, and whistling, but once more chose to ignore it.  
  
  
  
"Good! Come on!" Melody squealed excitedly as she grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him to the back of the club.   
  
  
  
HAHA! I got you! You think that you're all slick and all that, but now you can go whenever you want to that Melody girl because you won't be cheating once Rory dumps your cheating ass once and for all! Lane thought to herself Gotcha right where I want you, you cheating bastard. I got you and there will be no way to save yourself now! Lane told herself triumphantly.   
  
  
Get another boyfriend   
  
Backstreet  
  
Check it, huh  
  
Heyeeay, hmm  
  
  
  
Let's talk about one, baby  
  
You gotta hear me out  
  
Do you really wanna be the last to know  
  
What it's all about  
  
  
  
Let's talk about two, you say  
  
He's the essence of your life  
  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
I'm telling you  
  
He'll eat you up from inside  
  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
  
  
  
Listen  
  
I mean it  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
He's just another playa'  
  
Playin' in the name of love  
  
I've seen enough  
  
Now this must come to an end  
  
Get another boyfriend  
  
  
  
Let's talk about what he's done  
  
To become your number one  
  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and party dresses  
  
That turned you on   
  
I've seen it before  
  
Don't take(!) anymore  
  
Three, two you're through for sure  
  
Just go get on with your life  
  
Stop! Acting like you've given up  
  
I'm telling you to go get on with your life  
  
Stop acting like you've given up  
  
  
  
Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
He's just another playa' (playa')  
  
Playin' in the name of love  
  
I've seen enough  
  
Now this must come to an end  
  
(must come to an end)  
  
Get another  
  
Get another   
  
Get another boyfriend  
  
  
  
  
Wh-wh-why?  
  
Yeah  
  
Wh-wh-why  
  
Get another boyfriend  
  
Wh-wh-why  
  
Wh-wh-why  
  
STOP!  
  
  
  
Heyeaheh  
  
Hear me out  
  
You must know (you must know)  
  
What it's all about (baby)  
  
That he's just a player in love (love)  
  
This must come to an end  
  
Get another boyfriend  
  
  
  
Listen  
  
I mean it (I mean it)  
  
There's nothing that he's (ain't nothing that he's worthy of) worthy of  
  
He's just another playa' (playa')  
  
Playin' in the name of (love) love  
  
I've seen enough  
  
Now this must come to an end  
  
Get another  
  
Get another  
  
Get another boyfriend  
  
  
  
Listen (Hear me out)  
  
I mean it   
  
(You must know)  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
  
(What it's all about)  
  
He's just another playa' (playa)  
  
Playin in the name of love  
  
(he's just a playa in love)  
  
I've seen enough  
  
Now (this) this (must come to an end) must come to an end  
  
Get (Get another boyfriend) another boyfriend  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: You like? please review! What do YOU want to see? REVIEW and tell me! ok? ok good! ANd isn't Lane all PMSish? lol I just wanted to portray her in another way. I think I seemed to make her all evil and everything, but that is how she is supposed to be.... what do you think of her?  
  
~*~NIKKI~*~ 


End file.
